


Not Heavy

by pompomshoes



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pompomshoes/pseuds/pompomshoes
Summary: "I'm stronger than I look."





	Not Heavy

"It's not heavy. I'm stronger than I look!"

So Masaki says, but Satoshi isn't convinced. The three boxes Masaki is stubbornly carrying by himself are too tall for him to see where he's going. And if they're filled with Masaki's usual supplies—assorted tools and parts of machines—they definitely must be heavy.

Satoshi clicks his tongue. "Give me that!"

"No!" Masaki insists.

"Masaki!"

In an attempt to get away from Satoshi, Masaki ends up crashing against a table and dropping the box right on top. It isn't sealed, but instead of the usual, Satoshi finds out it's full of baking supplies.

_I didn't know he likes to bake_ , Satoshi thinks to himself as he picks up the box. He gives Masaki a questioning glance, which makes Masaki go red.

"T-They aren't for me…" Masaki bites his lip. "It's just… you said that you wanted to learn how to bake, so I thought I'd get them for you as a surprise and…"

The other boxes fall to the floor as Satoshi wraps his arms around Masaki.


End file.
